nameless
by Mari301
Summary: shikaino........what would you do if your life will have no sense in 15 min?
1. Chapter 1

Author note:

**Author note:**

**If I get more than 5 reviews I will do the sequel of this story …….**

**MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS IS TOO MUCH TO ASK?? SERIOUSLY I AM GOING OUT OF MY MIND WITH MY OTHER STORY THAN DON'T GET ANY REIEWS !! I KNOW THAT THE STORY SUCK BUT IT ISNT A REASON FOR NOT TO REVIEW!! YOU CAN REVIEW THE STORY SAYING IT SUCKS AND I WILL BE HAPPY ABOUT IT!!**

**Where was I??**

**Well enjoy??**

"_Why does this types of things always happen to me?" _Ino though staring at the ceiling of her room. "_ First Asuma- sensei, then my dad, and now they taking him away.. I haven't been a bad person… well I have made bad things like bother Chouji about his weight but I already ask him to forgive me and he do….so why life hate me so much?"_

Ino felt tears forming in her eyes, she have cried all the night before and it was causing her an headache so she wiped them away and continue staring at the ceiling. She have locked herself in her bedroom waiting the time to pass.

6:45pm….. It already started 15 minutes ago…She think looking to the clock .In 15 more minutes her life will have no reason for her, the days will have no effect on her, she wouldn't feel anything else than pain.

In 15 more minutes her love, , her friend, her reason to wake up every morning , her day and night , her life will be officially marry to another woman.

She quickly grave a pillow and put her in her face for the scream she was going to gave not to be heard. She remember how he tell her. She can tell that he was suffering too, his eyes were so emotionless ,so careless…

So lifeless…

It was an arranged marriage. the Sand country want that the sister of the kazekage to be married and of only a casualty of all the countries they have an alliance they have to choose Konoha and they have to choose her boyfriend. Even though they know that he have a 4 years relationship with her. But what she could do. She have already tried anything to stop this!! She even yell to the Hokage and Kazekage when they have a hangover(they do a party for welcoming the kazekage and elders)!! She tried to convince Suna and Konoha elders!! She have done everything in her chance to stop this and every time they reject her she felt her heart break more than it already was.

She remember last time she saw him so clearly that she felt like it was yesterday and not a week ago.

Flashback

_**Ino scream in rage while hitting a poor tree merciless. He can only stare at her. He know that they tried everything to stop but nothing work. He will be marring in a couple of days. **_

" _**Ino" he said but she didn't listen , she continue giving that tree the beating of his life.**_

" _**Ino stop" he said again this time his tone was more serious.**_

_**She turn to face him with tears coming out of her eyes.**_

"_**Come here Ino" he said. She walk to him and when she was near enough he grave her in his arm. she move her arms around his neck and start crying in his chest.**_

"_**Shikamaru." Ino said between sobs.**_

"_**yes??" Shikamaru respond.**_

" _**I don't want y-you to leave me Shika, I want to be w-with you" Ino said with her voice cracking at the end.**_

"_**neither do I Ino, neither do I " he said tightening the grip of his arms around her. " I want you to know Ino that ,even tough I am marring Temari, I love you with all my soul that if I could marry you right in this moment I with do it without a second thought about it"**_

" _**Shikamaru, I love you too" she said burring her face in his chest " you think that we will be able to se each other again?" she said looking him in the eyes..**_

" _**I don't think that they will let us Ino" he said wiping the tears from her cheeks " but I promise that I will do anything for see you again."**_

"_**promise?" Ino ask **_

" _**I promise." He respond..**_

_**they sealed their promise with a kiss.**_

_**Their last kiss….**_

_**(End of flashback)**_

now, she was alone in her room. She knew that Shikamaru and her wouldn't be able too see each other again. Since their last time together Suna authorities haven't let Shikamaru saw Ino again.

She was quite grateful that some ninja were watching the church so she cant go inside.

Her heart will be more broken if she saw the wedding. "_mental note: ask lee to forgive you about breaking his nose"_

" _6:50pm…GOD WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!!WHY CANT YOU MAKE TIME GO FAST!! CANT YOU SEE THAT I AM SUFFERING HERE!!" _Ino thought clutching the collar that Shikamaru gave her in their anniversary "_CANT YOU SEE_ _THAT EVERY TIME THAT I LOOK AROUND I SEE HIM?! CANT YOU SEE THAT EVERY MEMORY I HAVE HE IS IN THEM!? CANT YOU SEE THAT I COULD LIVE WITHOUT HIM!? THAT I PREFER TO BE DEAD RATHER THAN SEE HIM GO AWAY?! …_

_cant you see that I love him??.. _

She heard people cheering and claping. She look through her window to see the newlyweds and their guest going out of the church.

Ino quickly go away from her window to grave a pillow for let out scream.

"God" Ino said between sobs "why you hate me??"

**author note: **

**this is my first one shot…**

**what you think about it please review!!**


	2. HELP!

HELP

HELP!!

I need help of you for the next decision...

The sequel will be sad , sorry for the people that want a happy ending but I cant make happy endings , I don't know how to make them so anyway I have 3 options to do the sequel and I need that you review saying what kind of ending you want.

Option number one:

I think that this is the most saddest of the three options, Shikamaru will be the one that will be suffering more I think…..

_Preview:_

"_BUT WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DO THAT!!" Shikamaru scream "SHE KNOW THE DANGERS THAT THE STUPID MISSION HAVE!!"_

" _it wasn't an option Shikamaru" Chouji said trying to calm his bestfriend" I know that She didn't want to go to that mission but the elders make the mission an obligation.." his voice cracking in the end " that why we are here…"_

Option number 2:

I don't know what to put about this one, Shikamaru will be sad but he will find something out that will make him happy I think….

_**Preview:**_

" _**she left you something you know" naruto said trying to cheer him up a little bit**_

" _**I don't care what she left me … the only thing I one right know is to be with her…" Shikamaru said with tears in the corners of his eyes…**_

"_**well I wont make you go for it right know but when you are ready go to Chouji's house for it ." Naruto said walking away from him **__" you better go for it.." Naruto thought._

Option number 3:

Well this you can consider it a happy ending because it is the less melodramatic of the 3 I guess….

Preview:

" do you even think even about me Ino?!" he said in a angry voice looking at her " Because I do think about you Ino , ever since I know you ,you are always on my mind!! 

Ino said nothing, the only think she could do is stare into the ground…

"answer me Ino" he said " ANSWER ME!!"

so this are the option for the sequel please review telling which one you want!!

**I want to thank bdgirl23,WellITriedSoManyOptions,hanna,Dark Heiress, maqkei, and shyheiress for they review and for make me do the sequel!!**

**THANK YOU!!**


End file.
